Silver Flame
by Silver B-chan
Summary: Different Time and place. None of the real MMBN characters are in here, and there are made up characters in here. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. (Psst, however, I don't think any Megaman characters will appear. I warn you now, if you wanted to see some Megaman characters, I suggest you leave, because everything is made up!) You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Prolouge  
  
The Communication Transmission System, CTS as the creator calls them, are advanced electronic systems. The CTS supports the following: internet, actual library (I kid you not!), electronic gaming (..meaning every game system ever made known to man kind...wouldn't that be cool if this was real?), cell phone, instant messaging by voice, video camera, small CD player (the CDs are the size of The Game cube CDs), MP3 player, DVD player, and e-mail.  
  
They even have a "pet" inside of them. Pet means, "Perfected Entertainment Transmission." The pet is an actual being inside of the CTS. The pet has its own mind, heart, personaility, and of course, soul. It can be anything to a wolf or to a human, or similiarity. They can be used for fighting, or known as CTB.."Communication Transpet Battling."  
  
There chips you can upgrade armor, attacks and different weapons. They are Special chips, also known as "Star" chips, are very hard to come by. They also indicate different attributes, powers and their own powers. These special chips can make you have advantages and disadvantages...  
  
You'll just have to read on to see what I mean...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? But don't worry, it'll get better, trust me. I have a thing for writing, so..mehehehe...another thing, some of my chapters are really short. Like One and Two..so neh. Well, if ya wanna talk and bug me and critize me (Hey, I'll take critizim as long as you act like smart intelliect person, ya know? If not, don't even bother IMing me on AIM...I'll just have you on block.)  
  
"Oooh powers of thee..come down and give me your advice."  
  
My AIM name is EPrincessRINI...believe me, I'm hardly on.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


	2. A Dream

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. (Psst, however, I don't think any Megaman characters will appear. I warn you now, if you wanted to see some Megaman characters, I suggest you leave, because everything is made up!) You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Chapter One - A Dream  
  
"You two destory them!" came a male voice from nowhere.  
  
Two swift shadows within a computer, dashed on oppisite sides of two other shadows.  
  
"Take them out with Meteor Shower!" cried a female voice.  
  
Silver meteors fell from the sky causing a huge explosion...and then everything went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl's eyes flashed open and stared at the cieling. Sweat slowly glided down her face.  
  
She picked up a black and purple hand held system, stared at it, frowned, and then set it down as if nothing had happened.  
  
Her hand held system was a CTS. The best model of it ever seen.  
  
The girl sat up, and her long brown hair flow down her chest. Her eyes were stern, and calm.  
  
She got up and walked to a computer. It had all sorts of files. Some not even known to man.  
  
Her voice was low, "Zero...Domesticus...King" A tear had flown down her face. She continued, "I will work even more now to find out where you are..."  
  
Hours passed, and she fell asleep on the computer desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? But don't worry, it'll get better, trust me. I have a thing for writing, so..mehehehe...another thing, some of my chapters are really short. Like One and Two..so neh. Well, if ya wanna talk and bug me and critize me (Hey, I'll take critizim as long as you act like smart intelliect person, ya know? If not, don't even bother IMing me on AIM...I'll just have you on block.)  
  
"Oooh powers of thee..come down and give me your advice."  
  
My AIM name is EPrincessRINI...believe me, I'm hardly on.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


	3. The Email

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. (Psst, however, I don't think any Megaman characters will appear. I warn you now, if you wanted to see some Megaman characters, I suggest you leave, because everything is made up!) You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Chapter Two - The E-mail  
  
The girl was walking down the street, with a labtop in her arms.  
  
It would be safe to say that her name is B-chan.  
  
B-chan was an amateur programmer, but, as pretty good one at that. She carried with her all the time her CTS, and her labtop.  
  
People wonder why her CTS is more advanced than there own, but who knows? The creator was never really known. So, therefore, impossible to say.  
  
She walked past three teenagers that she overheard.  
  
"Did you guys see it?" asked the blue shirt one.  
  
"The one in the red shirt replied, "You mean that pet that looks like the legendary pet? Well, at lease one of them.."  
  
The one in the yellow shirt answered, "He vanished before my pet could Comm Transpet Battle."  
  
"I heard he has several forms! He changes every time he's seen." the red shirt replied.  
  
B-chan frowned, and moved along. She looked to be in her twenties.  
  
Anyway, about Comm Transpet Battling, or Communication Transpet Battling. or just simply, "CTB". They are battles against pet against pet. CTBattlers try to make their pets stronger by battling and getting chips. Especially the Star chips...Star chips are rare..and impossible to get.  
  
B-chan looked up at her CTS, which sent an e-mail from the Officials.  
  
She began to read, but what came to mind was, "Why would the Officials e-mail me?"  
  
The e-mail read,  
  
"Dear B-chan,  
  
We know you cannot find or make your pet. But we need your skills...they are needed again. Come to Translab. Someone will meet you there. Follow him for further instructions.  
  
Signed,  
The Officials"  
  
"Hmm, I guess I should just go now. I hope A-san will be there to meet me. Well, he usually is," she said as she stood up, placing her CTS in her pocket, and closing her labtop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? But don't worry, it'll get better, trust me. I have a thing for writing, so..mehehehe...another thing, some of my chapters are really short. Like One and Two..so neh. Well, if ya wanna talk and bug me and critize me (Hey, I'll take critizim as long as you act like smart intelliect person, ya know? If not, don't even bother IMing me on AIM...I'll just have you on block.)  
  
"Oooh powers of thee..come down and give me your advice."  
  
My AIM name is EPrincessRINI...believe me, I'm hardly on.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


	4. Disscusion

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. (Psst, however, I don't think any Megaman characters will appear. I warn you now, if you wanted to see some Megaman characters, I suggest you leave, because everything is made up!) You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Chapter Three - Discussion  
  
The door slid open, and B-chan looked up. Out came a black haired young man, with green eyes. He was in a black overcoat, with a dark blue scarf. His eyes were calm.  
  
"You're not A-san..." she said, first thing coming to mind.  
  
"Of course I'm not. I'm Seph, and I can't say anything anymore here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a empty lab room.  
  
"Gack," she felt herself blush slightly. She also felt herself being turned towards him.  
  
"Alright, I'll just cut right down to it, I'm Seph of the Officials. I'm there best programmer and hacker....besides you," Seph spoke, putting his hand on one part of a computer,"but you quit the Officials because you didn't have a pet..."  
  
"No, that's not it. Me and my technology are to dangerous. To dangerous for you and the other Officials to get hurt," she looked up, adjusting her clothing.  
  
"And that's why we need you. Listen your pet may be left or some what, but you still can help us." Seph sighed, turning completely towards the computer.  
  
B-chan leaned against the wall, "I'll rethink it...maybe. Anyway, where's A-san?"  
  
"He's out on CTRW...mainly at the OCTBN. There's been a rumor that they'll be a PET or Virus attack!" Seph said.  
  
CTRW meant bad news. Officials usually are never on that unless it was bad. CTRW meant Commnucation Transpet Resistance Watch. Officials are to work undercover as a citizen and if anything wrong or, well, illgeal to happen, the Officials put a stop to it.  
  
Now, OCTBN....a great event. OFficial Communication Transpet Battling Network. The strongest of the city may enter this contest. The usual prize is about 50,000 zennys. Thing is, it is held once a month, which really makes it special.  
  
"He and Streak are in it...In the tournament, I mean," Seph said, beginning to get on computer.  
  
B-chan walked over to him, watching, "So, why do you need me? They got you don't they?"  
  
"Yes, but my pet and I aren't strong enough (yet). The Officials were looking forward for your return. You have the very first CTS model, advanced, and you and your pet make a great team." Click, click, click was all you could hear.  
  
"How did you even get the first model of the CTS anyway?" Seph began to eye her pocket.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she eyed him.  
  
"And where has your pet gone to?" he aquired again.  
  
"He had buisiness for me to take care of...And I'm afraid he'll..." she paused, saddened by this, but stopping to go any further.  
  
"He'll never come back to you?" He looked into her eyes hard.  
  
"What do you know?! He's loyal..." she sighed.  
  
"Maybe not loyal enough."  
  
She wanted to smack him. Smack him HARD. Nobody talks about her pet like that. Noone. Seph noticed her anger, and stopped.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be? Life as a washed-up hero, or life as the most trusted hacker of the society?"  
  
B-chan looked down frowning,"This is a really hard choice. I mean, I could risk the Officials lives or, I could live happily as a normal hacker. Choice are so hard to make."  
  
The door slammed open, and a woman with black hair came running in.  
  
"A-san's been shot!" she yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? But don't worry, it'll get better, trust me. I have a thing for writing, so..mehehehe...another thing, some of my chapters are really short. Like One and Two..so neh. Well, if ya wanna talk and bug me and critize me (Hey, I'll take critizim as long as you act like smart intelliect person, ya know? If not, don't even bother IMing me on AIM...I'll just have you on block.)  
  
"Oooh powers of thee..come down and give me your advice."  
  
My AIM name is EPrincessRINI...believe me, I'm hardly on.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


	5. Thinking

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Chapter Four - Thinking  
  
This popped up in her mind, as fear rose and went through her. All kinds of things went through her head. Her best friend, A-san, being shot? That was so...unbelivable.  
  
"You're...You're joking right? I mean he's a responsible fighter, and CTBattler! He...he just couldn't get shot..." B-chan mustered up to say. It only took her a shake of that scientists to make her realize the truth.  
  
"No!" she cried and ran out pushing Seph and the scientists out the way.  
  
She ran through Translab, pushing anyone or anything out the way. She didn't care, as long if he's okay...  
  
B-chan found that hard to believe, in fact....impossible! How could he get gunned down, without?! His senses were as sharp as hers!  
  
"Damn you..." she whispered, now boarding the Trans Train. B-chan looked down, her bangs cover her face. "What made his senses blind?" she thought, more likely said to herself.  
  
How could something that dangerous get into that tournament? How? It was heavily guarded.  
  
Ding. It was the Trans Train's sign to tell people they stopped.  
  
B-chan literally threw herself out, and landed on the ground of the hospital.  
  
There...felt like time froze. Like nothing moved. Noone came out of the Trans Train... It was just her.  
  
B-chan looked around cautiously, and sliently, and began to walk forward.  
  
She heard nothing but her own footsteps. She was to transfixed to notice anything.  
  
She felt something...two somethings that went in her. One in her chest and the other in her stomach.  
  
B-chan's eyes fell down, as her hand touched her chest, as blood seeped down her frail body.  
  
"H-H-How...?" she whispered, unbelivably standing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha...another easy prey. Just as the Lord predicated it!" came a hollowly laughter. It came from the shadows. There was a outline of a short spikey haired man with a very long coat.  
  
B-chan's eyes watched his hand put his gun in his pocket and she saw him smile.  
  
That was the last thing she saw, because at that moment she had collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? But don't worry, it'll get better, trust me. I have a thing for writing, so..mehehehe...another thing, some of my chapters are really short. Like One and Two..so neh. Well, if ya wanna talk and bug me and critize me (Hey, I'll take critizim as long as you act like smart intelliect person, ya know? If not, don't even bother IMing me on AIM...I'll just have you on block.)  
  
"Oooh powers of thee..come down and give me your advice."  
  
My AIM name is EPrincessRINI...believe me, I'm hardly on.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


	6. Lost Chapters: One

Disclamiers: All Megaman and related characters, stuff like the Officials, and stuff belong to Capcom.However, everything not of Capcom belongs to me. Like plot, and stuff that you'll see in the Prolouge..or however you spell it. If you steal anything, =D, Zero will come after you. You must have permission from me if you wish to use anything in here. Like it or not, it's all mine, babeh!  
  
Oh...and another thing, the "Zero" in here is not the Zero from Megaman. If you think I have stolen his name, or used it as a rip-off fine..it isn't. But to tell the truth, that name popped up out of no where and stuff in my head for no ablosute reason! Ha, well. I hope you enjoy this. And remember, I won't be able to put up new chapters unless I have access to the internet, which, indeed I rarely have. Oh, and another thing...this takes place in a different place and different time. I yet to think of names for cities and stuff...of which, I don't like to name stuff..! Please read and review...as long as it's actually intelligent..heh , it'll make me learn to be a better writer. x.x; Praise me, hate me, all the same. Well, enough of this, on with my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Lost Chapter - One  
  
-Transmission Begin-  
  
"Is this thing working, Seph?" B-chan was poking the camera.  
  
"Yea...it's 99% guarnteed that it'll work. Through anything!" Seph smacks the camera. and knocks it over.  
  
The camera breaks.  
  
"Uhm...I didn't do IT!!!" Seph yelled,"IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!"  
  
"..B.S.! Seph, you fix that camera right now, or I'm going to make you. Trust me, you won't want me to make you..." B-chan growled.  
  
"Meep! Yes, M'am." Seph is fixing the camera and setting it back up.  
  
"Waa, I'm doing a Lost Chapter thing..." cried B-chan.  
  
"Well, then, it's not my fault now is it?" grinned Seph.  
  
"What..? I'm trying to do this for the readers, I mean, c'mon, there can't be dramatics all the time, now can there? Humor is needed!" she thwhaped him, with her silver mallet.  
  
"This, my fare, fare readers, is the first ever (of this story anyway) Lost Chapter. These chapters will either be related to the story, somehow...or not at all! Sadly, this is my attempt to make this humorous, and it's quite sad.." the girl was now shuffling her feet.  
  
The boy was now laughing at her,"Hahaha, what a poor, poor attempt."  
  
"That was rude..." came a voice from not afar. A girl with brown hair, in a pony tail, with white neko ears came forth. The girl was a cat girl, a white furry one at that. She wore a long purple sleeved shirt, with baggy jeans that didn't seem that fit her. "I mean.."  
  
She was interupped by Seph,"The nose knows it all! I swear it, by the rodent gods!"  
  
"Paisley-chan..." muttered B-chan,"He's not in a very smart mood today.."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed..after all, he is...a..rodent.." Paisley paused,"Quite a weird too."  
  
"Of course! How else would this Lost Chapter be...?! This is complete randomness..who couldn't live with out it!?" He blurted out.  
  
"Oh..my, uhm, readers, this is Paisley, I forgot to mention that I would put her in the Lost Chapters! She'll mostly be helping me "Host" these things..Like I know how.." B-chan paused, sweatdropping, then...BAM! She was smacked by Seph's immuincely large sword hilt.  
  
"Seph's been on crack again.." Paisley whispered to the girl who got smacked.  
  
"Damn straight I have! In fact...would you like some?!...HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN?!" roared Seph.  
  
"...More like he's been whirling poor innocent..people." B-chan sighed.  
  
Seph grabbed a mircophone ( I kid you not!) and started to sing,  
  
"Baby...you are the one..  
On the perfect shooting nose,  
And with thaaat, I shall be the whirling machine..  
You cry like,  
I have been offending you..."  
  
"You have!" roared B-chan, as Seph was still singing.  
  
"Like your nose,  
Is bigger than a bear,  
Make it like...  
Make it done..  
Like a high diggin' sun!  
I've been wishing for you,  
Since I've been high off of noses..  
Crying to me from afaaaar!"  
  
"My god..he's badly out of tune!..." Paisley is covering her ears, and B-chan..who is pretty damned pissed, is about to kill him...literally.  
  
"Paisley.." B-chan said in a evil pissed off voice...which scared Paisley,"you better stop me! Or else he'll die...HAHAHA!" Sadly, B-chan was now behind Seph, raising up her mallet, high above her.  
  
"Oh...I'll do much better than that..." Paisley dashed forth (no lie), and swiped Seph's face with her claws.  
  
"Owwie..." Seph began to cry. The two girls noticed him as a chibi.  
  
"OH HELL NO! He did -not- just turn into a frikkin' chibi..TELL ME HE JUST NOT TURN INTO A CHIBI!" B-chan snarled.  
  
Seph began to say in a weird computer type voice,"Ha.Ha.Ha. Make your time. You have no chance to survive. Ha.ha.ha."  
  
"..... . . . .to..many..Zero Wing...GAAH!" B-chan smacked Seph hard,"Shut up! Shut up..shut up!"  
  
"..Man, she's harsh...Whooo! Go B-chan!" Paisley was eating popcorn, grinning.  
  
"...Seph..I WARNED YOU!!!" The angry girl was now kicking Seph, who was biting her leg."DAMN CHIBI!"  
  
"Waaa,-sniff, sniff- B-chwan hate me.."  
  
"You got that frikkin right, now get off!"  
  
"But I wove you...waa.." Seph was biting on her leg more, and Paisley seem like she couldn't get him off. It was like he was attached.  
  
"Damn...he's like..super glued."..Paisley was tugging on him.  
  
"...Make your time." grinned Seph.  
  
"...This will never end..will it? Seph..don't make me go down there..DO NOT MAKE ME GO DOWN THERE...." B-chan glared, raising up her mallet.  
  
Seph whimpered, but then smiled.  
  
"Ten....nine..eight..seven.." Seph seemed to count, holding a controller in his hand, and walked off.  
  
"..What was he counting..? Paisley..?" B-chan looked around, to find noone but herself, then she looked up and a big mallet was coming down upon her.  
  
"Three, two...one..." SMACK. B-chan was flat as a pancake.  
  
"Uhm..." Paisley peeked in,"I tried to warn you?"  
  
"LIAR!" accused B-chan, growling as she unflattened herself.  
  
"We'll get back to you later...Next time on the Lost Chapters!...I don't know what's going to happen..!" Paisley grinned, but B-chan was yelling in the back ground.  
  
"What do you mean you don't KNOW?! You should know, since you're the host as well for the Lost Chapters!"  
  
"Uhm...it's not going to happen anyway..I mean, authors have writers block sometimes..." Paisley said lowly.  
  
"PAAAAAISLLLEYY!" Roared B-chan.  
  
Seph slid in front of Paisley,"Haaaayaa! Next time on Lost Chapters...Maybe you, the readers can help or suggest! It depends, but I think our writer already has a plan...we'll just have to see."  
  
-Transmission End- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it or not? Review if you like or let me know, dosen't matter. That was a little slow, no? My first Lost Chapter..depending on how you readers react to this, and review, and suggest, I might keep this thing going. I know it was a little stupid, but oh well, I did try. ^_^; If you wanna talk or anything, let me know, I'll be happy to listen. E-mail me, or contact me on AIM just to say hi is fine! My name is EPrincessRINI. =p Have a nice and whirlable day.  
  
-Silver B-chan 


End file.
